Power and Lust
by darkandstormyslash
Summary: Knowledge is power, lust is power, and Sirius isn't the only one whose been looking Remus's way. Dark fic, slash fic.
1. Power

**A/N: Another Dark Slash Fic - contains elements of dubcon and violent relationships. It's set in the same time and place as my other two fics (First Time and Potions) and works on the premise that Sirius and Remus are already in a (somewhat twisted) relationship. It has a second part as well if anyone's interested...**

Power

Knowledge is power. Snape knew that, and in a fight that was usually four against one, he needed all the knowledge he could get. He noticed things as well; little things like the way Remus stepped smartly backwards when a dementor appeared, the way he never touched the silver cutlary, the scars that mysteriously appeared across his face.

And of course the big things too, like Remus's absence from class every month which, if you were interested in astronomy, you noticed always seemed to happen at full moon. The pieces slotted neatly into place and to Snape they formed the shape of a weapon.

It was knowledge. And knowledge was power. The trick about power, of course, was how to use it.

He was only ever close to Remus in potions, so it was then that he made his move. He waited until Sirius and James were looking away, waited until Remus was bending over the cauldron, stirring slowely and counting under his breath. And then he leant down, close to Remus's ear and whispered "I know what you are Lupin."

Remus tensed right up at that, and almost dropped the spoon. Snape smiled, the twisted smile of someone holding all the cards and continued, "How much do you value that secret?"

"I-I don't know what you mean."

"You know exactly what I mean Remus. I know why you dissapear each month, why you're afraid of the silverware, I know what you turn into, once a month. I know what's inside you."

Remus gave a gulp, his eyes flickering over to where James and Sirius were laughing at something.

"Don't you dare tell them." Snape hissed, loosing his cool and controlled mood slightly. To his relief Remus nodded quickly.

"Alright." Snape thought quickly. Sirius was already starting to shoot suspicious looks in their direction, this was clearly no place to continue the conversation for any length of time. "Meet me in the history classroom. Tonight. We'll talk about it then."

* * *

It was cold. Remus shivered as he carefully tiptoed down the hallway, wondering what the hell Snape was going to say. The classroom was deserted; it was a well known fact that Binns slept in his office and, being dead, slept very soundly indeed. There was still the offchance, however, that some other teacher would be wandering around.

Snape was waiting inside. "Lupin?"

"Yes." Remus carefully creaked the door shut behind him, wincing as the hinges complained.

They stood for a moment, the soft moonlight playing down the walls. Half-moon. Snape glanced at it. "So, you're a werewolf."

Remus had a brief, wild thought of denying it before realising that that would be both pointless and impossible. "Uh, yes."

Snape gave a smirk. "And what are you willing to do to keep that secret safe?"

Remus clenched his teeth in the back of his throat, knowng that he had absolutly no choice in the matter. He gave a shrug, wondering what the hell Snape had in mind.

"Anything?"

"What do you want Snape?"

Snape frowned, uncertain himself. What he wanted was to hurt Sirius Black, and Potter if possible. How Remus's secret was going to do that he wasn't quite sure.

Remus took a step forwards and the moonlight shone on the side of his neck, illuminating a thumb-mark bruise that Snape was sure he'd seen before. He recognised it too, he knew how you got marks like that and sudenly I wild idea, a crazy idea, flew into his head.

"Come here."

Remus obediently stepped forwards.

"Get, get on your knees."

Remus looked up at him, gaping slightly. "What?"

"You heard." Snape tried to keep the uncertain tremor out of his voice.

Remus dropped to the floor, his head bowed. Still not completely sure why he was even thinking of going down this route, Snape fumbled with his belt, trying to distinguish the pattern of hooks and eyes in the darkness and cursing as his finger nicked on the sharp edge of the buckle.

Remus's cool slender fingers reached up and took the belt from him, unhooking it with ease. Then Remus was undoing the buttons, opening his mouth and oh sweet mother of fuck-

Snape reeled back against the desk, grabbing Remus's hair in his fingers. He'd never felt this feeling before, never in his life had oh god! The feeling enveloped him, surrounding him, and as he shoved Remus forwards, as Remus started to squirm and choak beneath him, he realised just why people made so much of a fuss about the whole buisness.

The desk was the only thing keeping him upright, one hand was twisting and pulling in remus's hair, pulling his head backwards, stretching his mouth wider, wider, while the other hand stretched over remus's neck, landing in the same bruises Sirius had made. Remus gasped for air as Snape pushed harder and harder until Remus broke, crying and gasping and oh god it feels so fucking good.

He came then, all over Remus's mouth, feeling half suprised when the boy made a game attempt at swallowing, choaking on his tears. He wanted to keep Remus down, down on his knees, but he hadn't the strength to stop him getting up and backing away slightly as Snape pulled his trousers back on.

"Was, was that what you wanted?" Remus said, half-unsure, still sniffling slightly.

Snape nodded unable to speak.

Remus left, exiting quickly, and almost running back up the stairs. He tried to think about Sirius, about telling Sirius, about loving Sirius.

He tried not to think of the hardness bulging inside his own trousers. He tried not to think of how sweet it would be to have Snape on top, Snape in control and Snape taking him, over and over while the wolf inside howled.

And when Sirius took him the next night, roughly flipping him into the sheets, he bit his lip till it bled, trying not to say Snape's name.

* * *

**A/N: Please leave a review - if there's enough interest I'll stick up part II...**


	2. Lust

**A/N: Well if you've got this far you know what my stories are like and you enjoy them. So enjoy!**

**It's a bit of a jump in time from chapter one, but basically takes the premise that Remus is in a (somewhat fucked up) relationship with Sirius, but sneaks off occasionally to be Snapes bit on the side.  
**

Lust

Snape hated Quidditch, hated it with a passion. Partially because it seemed to him to be the most pointless game in existence, partially because James bloody Potter was so good at it, but mostly because Sirius' idea of a good after-match celebration was to come and beat the crap out of him.

At least Black had failed the beater tryouts. Snape shuddered to think what the boy would be like with a beaters bat in his hands. He left the stands as soon as he could, hurrying back towards the Slytherin common room, hoping no one would see him, hoping he'd get back in time before...

"Going somewhere Snivellus?"

Crap.

* * *

"What happened?" Remus asked, half shocked, half worried. Snape shrugged, sitting hunched under the tree. Slowly, Remus reached out a hand to run slim shaking fingers down the side of his face, "Was it…?"

"Yes." Snape flinched away from him, staring moodily at the lake, "Your pretty lover-boy thought it was funny."

Remus bit his lip, wishing he could have a go at saying 'ex-lover' and sound convincing. "I'm sorry."

Snape turned to stare at him. "How sorry?"

"What do you mean?" Remus felt a sudden squirmy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew what this meant.

"Tonight. In the Room of Hidden Things. The one place you didn't find on that bloody map you made. I want you there."

"I can't." Remus bit his lip. The squirmy feeling was still there, but somehow it was an excited feeling as well. Something in him heard the possessive desperation in Snape's voice and loved it. Outwardly he was edging away, but something inside him roared.

"Why not?" Snape demanded.

"The day after the Quidditch night? Sirius will... still be awake. Him and James. They'll stay up late." _Sirius will want me. He was bad enough last night, but he was drunk then. Tonight he'll be sober; tonight he'll want me crying in his arms by the end. He'll want me sobbing for release, he'll want control, and oh god, he's not going to be gentle about it._

"Then wait." Snape sneered at him, fully aware of what was in his thoughts. "Wait until they've... fallen asleep. Then come to the Hidden Room." _I can wait. I can wait until you stagger in with Sirius's smell all over you. Sirius's leftovers, but you'll pretend it hasn't happened, so I'll pretend it hasn't happened. I'll grab at the same bruises, tear at the same raw skin and fuck you just as hard. And all the time we'll both pretend that I'm the first to take you that night._

_And I'll hate myself for it. And I'll hate Sirius for it. But most of all I'll hate you for standing there and taking it like I always take it._

_The more I hate you, Remus Lupin, the more it's going to hurt._

There was something wild in Snape's eyes now, something feral. Slowly Remus nodded.

"I'll be there."

"Good."

* * *

It was late. Snape curled up on the bed, shivering. It was late and Remus wasn't here, and he knew what that meant. _Sirius_. He didn't mind, how could he mind, when any minute now Remus would walk in, uncomplaining, and lay himself down in the Room of Requirement and let Snape do whatever the hell he wanted. How could he mind, when in less than an hour he'd have Remus' hair pulled tight around his fingers and Remus' wrists trapped under his hands and Remus, all of him all around, all there, all willing, how could he mind...

Slowly, nervously, the door creaked open.

"S-Severus?"

Snape didn't look up. "You're late."

"Sorry. I got... delayed."

He smelt of Sirius. Because nothing that Snape owned could be his and his alone. Lilly was Potter's, his books were second hand, his lover was second hand.

"Come here."

Remus walked over and lay down in front of him. "Sorry." He felt awkward and awful, and guilty because all he wanted to do was sleep; he was tired and sore and he knew that it made Snape even more angry when he comes in with Sirius all over him. He couldn't cope with angry Snape, not now, not tonight.

Cool fingers pushed under his chin and lifted his face up. "You've been crying."

"Y-yes," Remus whispered. There seemed no way to deny it. What was Snape doing? It was an unspoken agreement that they never mentioned Sirius, never talked about what Remus got up too when he was late.

Roughly Snape pushed the tears away with his thumb. "Why?"

Remus' eyes darted around the room, hunted, cornered, "Uh… Severus?"

"Why!" Snape nudged his legs apart and fumbled at his belt. Remus dropped his head down onto the pillow, trying to sniffle quietly. "You always," Snape pulled his trousers down and started grabbing at the buttons of his shirt, "smell of _him._"

One of the buttons tore off, hitting the side table with a dull thud. Snape sat back, his face flushed. "Take it off."

Quickly Remus pulled off his shirt and the remains of his trousers, until he was shivering in his boxers.

"All off."

"What?"

"I want you naked, Lupin, naked and over the bed."

Remus gave a small nervous swallow but obeyed. Snape stared down at him, running his hands over the pale scarred body, and pushing roughly wherever he found a bruise. "Does he always mark you? Are you his then?"

Remus gulped back the tears, not certain what he was meant to answer.

"Open your legs. Wider."

He'd never felt like this before. Sirius didn't give orders; he just took, painfully and unthinkingly. The part of him that wasn't gasping as the cool air hit parts of him that were still quite sore, was growling in pleasure at every demand.

Snape grabbed his hair, pulling his head up, "Who do you belong to?"

"You." He didn't even have to think.

"Who do - shit Lupin, you're hard." Snape blinked, confused for the first time that night. "You... you're... enjoying..."

Whimpering, Remus pushed his arse out, not certain what he wanted, just that he wanted to Snape to do it, to take him, to own him. To have that lovely sneering voice in complete control, complete ownership. The wolf could see it. Snape might be stringy and pale, he might look a bit like a plant would do if you let it grow in the dark, but the wolf could smell Alpha a mile away.

Snape's fingered teased around him, making him moan, and then shoved down deep until he wailed. Then Snape's other hand was grabbing at his cock and Remus felt something terrific go off in the pit of his stomach. Snape rubbed against him, smaller than Sirius but somehow sweeter. And then the hurried snapped order, "On the bed, keep your fucking legs open."

He rolled over to face Snape, who gave a sneer of disgust and flipped him back over.

"Do you really think I want to _see_ Sirius's soiled goods while I'm fucking you?"

Remus moaned desperately, rubbing himself eagerly against the sheets and then screaming in delight and agony as Snape shoved himself deep into him. Snape might be smaller, but he made up for it by knowing exactly which angle was worst, exactly which parts to squeeze and strike to make him howl.

But then, then, just as the tears were flowing freely, Snape's hand sneaked onto his manhood again and Remus' eyed rolled into the back of his head. He couldn't remember a better time, a sweeter agony, and Snape was still doing all the worst things he could think of and laughing, a high mocking panting laugh. Remus felt the pressure building up, Snape was getting more frantic, it hurt like _hell_ but suddenly in a wonderful magical burst, it didn't matter any more, nothing mattered anymore and they both collapsed in a gasping empty heap.

The pain returned as the afterglow faded. Remus gave a whimpering sob which turned into tears again as Snape rolled over and pressed against a bruise. "Having fun there were you?"

Remus nodded uncertainly; it didn't seem worth trying to lie about. Snape's arm curled around him and pulled him close. "Stay here tonight."

Remus froze. "What?"

"Stay here." Snape repeated, sounding slightly desperate.

"But..." Remus stopped. How could he mention Sirius after this? He felt guilty even for thinking about him. This was different to Sirius, this was more, this was sweeter, this was something Sirius had no part in. Besides it was none of Sirius's business what he did at nights, he could say he'd been in the library, working.

_That's not an excuse he'll ever believe_ thought a reasonable part of his brain. He ignored it. Tonight was for him and Snape. He'd deal with Sirius tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Scarlet Vampyre wrote the next part of this, and there's a fourth part after that. If you want I can ask her if she's happy for me to put it up...**


	3. The Lovers are Discovered

**A/N: This chapter was NOT written by me but by Scarlet Vampyre, who has some amazing work up on her page, which you should all go check out (she's one of my favourite authors). Her style is truly beautiful, so enjoy this snippet. As usuall it's all dark slash.**

The Lovers are Discovered

Sirius' hands were hot as they pressed against his body and Remus had to concentrate hard on the velvet dip of the bed hangings so he didn't think about Snape. Tonight Sirius laid him down on his back and the slight break in their frightening routine disconcerted Remus a little. Sirius dragged a trail of rough bites across Remus' chest and then he was pulling Remus' legs apart as he muttered filthy words strung with low laughter. Sirius was pushing inside him and Remus groaned as he tried to adjust and he clenched his teeth to try and block out the image of Snape's tilted knees and glistening cock. Sirius began a harsh rhythm that made Remus' head spin and he bit his bottom lip as he pressed his heels hard against the bed.

Remus could feel the strands of hair slicked across his forehead and the damp crease of the sheets beneath his back and all he could think about was the silk-smooth glide of Snape's fingers against his bruised collarbones, the burning sweep of Snape's tongue across the top of his spine. He clenched his fists and dug his bitten-down fingernails hard into his palm, and later he would find crescent impressions smeared with red across his flesh and would press his lips to the sore cuts, to the sickly-sweet metallic taste. With Sirius' rough hands at his hips and the aching burn between his legs, Remus' voice was broken as he gasped over bittersweet curses and then as the raw edges of the pain began to blur into twisted pleasure, he choked out a moan that was distinct in shape, the shape of deceit, and he was almost surprised to hear the name tumble easily from his lips, _"Severus_."

There was a moment, one breathless heart-swooping moment, before Sirius could comprehend and Remus knew they were on the cusp, poised and ready to fall with nothing to catch them and nothing to stop their fragile bones breaking. And then Sirius' eyes were widening and his smudged mouth trembled as his head jerked as if he were protesting, _no_. Remus was paralysed and all he could do was stare up at Sirius' twisted face and let his wide eyes tell all his secrets. Sirius' hands fisted the sheets on either side of Remus' shoulders and he ducked his head as his eyes clenched shut and he continued to thrust his hips, hard and fast, until it was over, until his arms were trembling, until neither of them could breathe anymore.

Remus winced as Sirius slowly pulled out of him. He watched the uneven gasping of Sirius' chest hovering above him and bit down hard on the inside of cheek. Remus' eyes briefly fluttered closed and when he opened them again Sirius was looking down at him, his dark lips pressed in a crooked line, and as Remus watched a tear spilled over onto Sirius' cheek. Remus slowly reached up with a shaking hand and touched soft fingers to the corner of Sirius' mouth, his breath coming in small, quiet puffs. Sirius' eyes closed slowly and for one absurd second Remus thought that perhaps the world wasn't going to end after all. And then Sirius opened his eyes and the burning black fire terrified Remus.

Sirius' fist collided with the base of Remus' jaw, another against his temple and then Sirius' hands were tight around Remus' throat and he was spitting fierce words from his twisted lips.

"You fucking dare," he growled and Remus began to panic, his fingers scrabbling desperately at Sirius' hands. "You fucking _dare_. I will fucking kill you both." Remus tried to cry out but his breath was caught in his chest and his heart was pounding in his ears and all he could think about was Snape's lips pressed to the back of his neck as he watched the harsh curl of Sirius' mouth spitting poison.

* * *

**A/N: Oh man every time I read that it makes me shiver... I have a fourth part all written and ready to go, it enough folks are interested in reading it I'll stick it up on Monday...**

**Also - reply for Alex, who didn't leave an email to reply too: I do make Snape a little less able to stand up for himself than he should be - but one thing I do love is the conceit that Snape is actually really *crap* at muggle fighting (being so stringy and all) and Sirius and James rather like beating the shit out of him, once they've got his wand off him so he doesn't throw curses at them.**

**But yes, you're right, I think Snape would probably have completely trounced Sirius in the last chapter. XD  
**


	4. Hate

**A/N: Darkslash again, and this part written by me. Warning for gratuitous snape-hurt...I can't help it, I love him getting bruised up :s Serious trigger warning - I'm really sorry I don't know why I write this stuff :p**

Hate

Sirius left Remus on the bed, maybe sobbing, maybe pleading he didn't know. He almost didn't care. There was nothing in his head but a white hot streak of anger, a dull red thudding behind his eyes that followed the theme of 'mine mine mine.' Remus was his. His to take, his to use. The thought of Snivellus, even the thought... _ugh_. He couldn't stand it, he couldn't take it. Ugly creeping Snivellus taking what was _his_. And the thought of Remus' beautiful delicate voice sobbing out that name, any name but his, drove the anger forward.

Picture of trolls. Dancing. In tutus. He barely saw, he certainly didn't laugh, he just stormed back and forward, back and forward thinking: _I need to see where Sniv- where Snape is waiting; I need to go to where Severus is waiting; I need to RIP HIM TO SHREDS_.

He didn't think it would work. He wasn't really thinking at all but suddenly there it was. Through the red mist covering his eyes, the speeded up thud of his heart in his temples he saw the door opening. The room beyond was simple, a bed, a desk, some cushions, and a voice from the bed which said, uncertainly, "Remus?"

That voice, _his _voice, Snivellus' voice calling his Remus' name. He didn't even didn't bother to give any answer but instead flung himself across the room onto the bed to grab and hit wherever he could. Snape gave a gasp of mingled surprise and shock, Sirius's fists rained down on him, smashing his head into the pillow all he could hear was "Mine you cocksucking bastard, Remus is mine how the fuck did you _dare..."_ And all he could think was 'Remus... why...'

He slipped then, crashing to the floor with a thud and Sirius on top of him. He needed his wand, couldn't find his wand and suddenly he realised that Sirius wasn't hitting him any more, but dragging at his clothes, ripping his shirt to pieces and Snape tried to fight back in earnest but Sirius was too strong, too big, Sirius had toned Quidditch players muscles, he was almost a Beater...

Snape started shouting, even though he _knew_ the room was soundproof, that was why he used it in the first place. Sirius ripped his belt off, his mind too far gone, all he wanted to do now was hurt, hurt Snape so badly he'd never try anything again, he wanted Snape to feel sick each time he even _looked_ at Remus. He smashed the belt down as hard as he could, Snape gave a cry as the ends cut into his shoulders and Sirius hissed in his ear, "Is this what you do to Remus? Is this what you've done? Do you know how it feels to be used?"

Of course he did. How did Sirius think he'd learnt to do what Remus liked? And he knew Remus liked it. But...why had Remus told Sirius? What was happening? And along with the feelings of hate and betrayal Snape was also beginning to feel a bit worried for Remus, Sirius was fucking _mad,_ and somehow he managed to hiss back, "If you've hurt him in any way..."

"Hurt who?" Sirius snarled and grabbed at his hair and to pull it back brutally, and half-wondered why part of him, a hot dark deep-red part, was enjoying this even though it wasn't Remus. But he knew why, because Remus never fought back. And while Remus was beautiful and yielding, this had the beauty of vengeance and Snape was struggling so hard it was starting to turn him on. "Remus? Why the fuck would I hurt Remus?"

Snape gasped for air, his head pounding, he could feel himself bleeding somewhere and oh god oh god no Sirius was taking his trousers off, he could feel Sirius pressing against him and fuck he felt so hard, so big he thought: 'that's why Remus is so sore after.' and he gasped "Oh please, god, Merlin, please no."

"Shut up." Sirius slammed his fist into the marks left by the belt and Snape collapsed into the floor, panting and choaking for breath, biting his lip becuase he couldn't cry _now_ not in front of Sirius. Sirius pulled his trousers off, threw them forward and then, half amazed that he wasn't freaking out for doing this, pulled Snape's hair back even further and pushed his thumb against his opening and hissed, "How tight are you Snivellus?"

Snape couldn't stop the tears leaking out then. _Fuck_ he didn't want to cry, not like this. He just wanted to die now, with no Remus and Sirius more angry than ever.

Sirius pushed down slightly, Snape gave a desperate wail and then, suddenly, through the pain he noticed that Sirius's trousers were just to the left of him with Sirius's wand still in the back pocket. That was a chance and that gave him enough desperation to twist desperately and grab at the side of the trousers. Sirius's hand smashed down against the back of his head but Sirius hadn't realised what he was doing and the chance was still there.

Snape grabbed at the wand and shoved his arm bahind him yelling something, anything, any curse he could think of and Sirius screamed and fell backwards, grabbing at the side of his face. Snape twisted round, pulling at his trousers, and tried another curse. Ropes flew out the end of his wand, grabbing Sirius, pinning him to the floor. Snape jumped and now he was on top, Sirius squirming underneath, helpless.

"Well." Sirius said viciously, spitting in his face, "Going to fuck me like you did Lupin?"

Snape stepped back, feeling drained. Sirius lay quietly, hardly struggling, his face flushed. "Why should I bother." The sneer didn't quite work, he suddenly realised he was shaking.

Sirius didn't answer.

"He loves me you know." Snape said, and then blushed at the clumsy sounding words. Not just clumsy either, they sounded fake, because if Remus loved him why had he told Sirius? Why was it Sirius lying in front of him and not Remus?

Sirius gave a short gasping laugh. "Why would Remus love you? Why would Remus even bother with you?"

Snape stared at him. He wanted to hurt Sirius, to hurt him in the way that Sirius hurt Remus, that Sirius would have hurt him. But he felt nothing. Nothing at all. Just a cold grey stone that had dropped inside him like a leaded weight.

"I wouldn't take you if you were the last person standing." Snape said, managing the sneer this time.

Sirius said nothing.

"I do hope some one finds you before classes begin tomorrow." Snape continued heading for the door.

"Remus will."

He paused at that, ever so slightly, before exiting the room quickly and slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Hope that wasn't too much for most people - I swear I'm never happy unless all my characters are miserable. There is no more of this little arc actually written - do people want any more? Or should I concentrate on other and more stories of lovely dark slash-ness.  
**

**Review would be greatly appreciated as always :)**


End file.
